


SPN Tumblr Drabbles

by Bunny7033



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Consent, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Handcuffs, Multi, Octopus Castiel, Teenchesters, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tiny!Ticklish!Octo!Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny7033/pseuds/Bunny7033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tickle-centric Supernatural drabbles, originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel.

“Hey, Sammy-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Gabriel groaned and collapsed dramatically on the ground, slumping against the side of Sam’s chair with head flopping back against the armrest. “Killjoy,” he muttered, pouting at a painting on the other side of the library. “I hope you know the only reason I’m not glaring at you right now is because you aren’t worth the _effort_.”  
  
Sam snorted. “Passive-aggressive much, Gabe?”  
  
Gabriel sat in silence for another moment before saying, “Are you sure you don’t want to do something _interesting?_ We could go to Six Flags, Fiji, the Eiffel Tower, anywhere… hello, _archangel_. But nooo, you want to sit in the library and read-” He paused, head tilting backward though it still didn’t give him a better view of anything but the armrest. “What are you reading?”  
  
“You couldn’t just root through my head and find out?” Sam asked, voice colored with amusement.  
  
“But you always get mad at me when I do that,” Gabriel whined.  
  
Sam huffed. “I’m reading The Giver,” he said, leaning forward to wave the book in Gabriel’s face. Then one of bare feet tapped Gabriel on the head. “Now be quiet so I can finish it.”  
  
Gabriel sighed and tapped his foot arrhythmically against the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Sam hadn’t pulled his foot back into the chair; instead, his leg was slowly sliding forward until his foot was dangling in the air next to Gabriel’s head.  
  
He was _highly_ amused by the squeak Sam let out when he ran a finger down the length of the hunter’s foot. “Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed, smile clear in his voice. “Quit it, that tickles.”  
  
“Your foot is in my face,” Gabriel said by way of explanation. He wiggled his fingers lightly over Sam’s arch, grinning at the giggles that immediately began pouring from Sam’s mouth. Though Sam’s foot curled inward and kept jerking away a little each time Gabriel touched on a sensitive spot - which was often - he didn’t pull away, even as Gabriel’s fingers skimmed up and down over his arch and heel.  
  
“Gahahabriel, thahat tihihickles!” Sam protested, twitching again when Gabriel snuck his fingers under Sam’s toes. The hunter’s foot scrunched up even more and Gabriel briefly considered forcibly stretching it out before discarding the idea. Instead he chuckled, saying “Hey, you’re the one who isn’t moving away, kiddo.”  
  
“You’re distrahahahacting meeheehee!”  
  
“Who, moi?” Gabriel asked, wriggling a finger one by one in the spaces separating Sam’s toes. “This can’t be _too_ distracting. You just keep reading your book, Sammitch.” All at once, he tickled in between each of Sam’s toes and Sam squealed, finally wrenching his foot back over the armrest while Gabriel burst into laughter.  
  
“Aw, too much?” he teased, standing up and leaning over the chair’s armrest to get a look at Sam. His face was flushed and he was biting his lip, though Gabriel couldn’t tell whether it was to hold back giggles or hide a smile - if it was the latter, he wasn’t succeeding.  
  
“You’re adorable,” Gabriel said, closing the gap between them to give Sam a kiss. “Can we go to Fiji now?”


	2. Young Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastriel (Sam/Castiel/Gabriel) with a deaged Sam.

“Gabriel.”  
  
“Gabral.”  
  
“Gab _ri_ el.”  
  
“Gabreel.”  
  
“Gab _riel_.”  
  
He waits patiently as a three-foot-tall Sam struggles for a moment, trying to get out the sound of Gabriel’s full name. Finally he says, “Gabe!” with an adorable, triumphant smile that just kind of makes Gabriel’s heart melt. Behind him, he hears the opening of the motel door and Sam jumps up and down excitedly at the sight of Castiel.  
  
“Gabriel, what’s so important that you need my immediate-” Castiel halts mid-sentence as his gaze drops to the small - _very_ small - dark haired figure who is bouncing around on his toes and tugging at the hem of Gabriel’s shirt. “Oh. _Oh_.”  
  
Sam abandons Gabriel in favor of toddling over to Castiel, who he gazes up at with undisguised curiosity. “Who’re you?” he demands.  
  
Gabriel almost laughs at how apprehensive the other angel looks of a child who can’t be more than four years old. “Castiel.”  
  
“Are you a _real_ angel?” Sam asks. Before Castiel can answer Gabriel grabs the toddler around the waist and tugs him into his lap.  
  
“I already told you _I’m_ a real angel,” Gabriel growls playfully, tweaking Sam’s nose. “Are you calling me a liar?”  
  
Sam giggles and twists around to stare at Gabriel with wide eyes. “But you don’t have any angel wings!”  
  
“Sure I do,” Gabriel counters. “Watch this.” He warps the space around them until all six of his large golden wings are protruding from his back, stretching toward the walls on either side of them. He is extremely gratified by Sam’s high-pitched squeal of delight.  
  
“Gabe! Wings!” the toddler shrieks, bouncing up and down with barely contained excitement. He reaches over Gabriel’s shoulder to pull at his feathers, tiny hands too small to do any damage.  
  
As Sam strokes his wings, Gabriel looks up to see Castiel watching the pair of them with a fond, but nevertheless worried, expression. “What happened to him? Wait - can you turn him back?” he asks desperately.  
  
“Calm down, of course I can.” Gabriel sees Castiel relax minutely and he smirks. “But I don’t want to yet. He’s so cute like thi-Ah!” He shoots a playful glare at Sam, who giggles behind his fingers. “What was that about?”  
  
Sam giggles again. “I tickled you!” He leans back and looks at Castiel and whispers, “Gabe’s tickled!” as if it’s a secret. Gabriel doesn’t miss Castiel’s returning indulgent grin.  
  
“You mean he’s ticklish,” he corrects, and Sam nods in agreement before Gabriel grabs him and tugs him up close to his chest.  
  
“You know what happens when you tickle an angel?” he whispers in Sam’s ear. Sam giggles again and shakes his head. “They tickle you back.”  
  
As soon as he begins tickling the toddler’s tummy, Sam shrieks and starts wriggling around in Gabriel’s lap, giggling like crazy. “Gahahahahabe! Tihihihickles!”  
  
“It’s supposed to tickle, silly.” Gabriel wiggles his fingers under Sam’s chin. When Sam giggles harder and scrunches up his shoulders, Gabriel spins him around and leans down to blow a raspberry on his belly.  
  
“Cahahahahahas!”  
  
Gabriel pouts when the other angel swoops in and lifts a pink-faced, hiccupy Sam up into his arms, and Castiel gives him an exasperated look in return. He is clearly fighting a smile when he says, “You need to fix him.”  
  
“Cassie, come on,” Gabriel wheedles. “Can’t we keep him like this, just for a little bit longer? Think about it, this is the only time he’s ever going to be shorter than us!” Castiel rolls his eyes, but obligingly puts Sam down when he starts squirming and reaching for Gabriel.  
  
“Look cute, kid,” he tells Sam as he tugs the toddler back into his lap.  
  
Sam immediately stares up at Castiel with wide, hopeful eyes. “Can we make cookies?”  
  
“Come on Cas, we can make _cookies_!” Castiel stares at them both, looking torn. Then Gabriel pokes Sam’s side and his pouty, wide-eyed expression morphs into a smile. Castiel sighs.  
  
“ _One_ batch of cookies.”


	3. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Kevin, in a Gabriel-joined-TFW-AU.

“You know, there’s nothing as tempting as a locked door.”

Kevin tensed his shoulders and groaned inwardly before putting his pencil down - perhaps with a little more force than necessary - and turning to glare at Gabriel. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, feeling rightfully suspicious of the archangel’s sudden appearance. “Or are you here to make another horde of kittens appear on top of me?”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel stuck a lollipop that hadn’t existed moments before into his mouth. “Are you really still holding that against me? You looked sad, I was only trying to cheer you up.”

“I’m allergic to cats,” Kevin muttered. Gabriel sighed.

“Well, I know that _now_.” He blinked out of existence and Kevin jumped when he reappeared just as suddenly on the edge of the table. “What’s up, oh wise and mighty oracle?”

“Oh, not much,” Kevin answered tersely. “I’m just in the middle of translating The Word of God, so if you wouldn’t mind letting me get back to that…”

“You’re no fun,” Gabriel complained. “At least Thing One and Thing Two are entertaining.”

“Then why don’t you go bother them?” Kevin asked, trying to focus on the paper in front of him.

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively. “Eh, they’re out, Cassie too. Shoulda gone with them, but it figures I’d get stuck here with a dork like you.”

“A dork is a dull or slow-witted person whereas a nerd is someone who tends to lack social skills and is boringly studious,” Kevin answered automatically. “I think I’m considered the second one.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “The fact that you’d refer to yourself as ‘boringly studious’ just proves my point. You need to loosen up.”

Kevin shook his head, and decided to simply try his best to ignore the archangel, who admittedly wasn’t easily ignorable. He managed for about thirty seconds, when he started to feel something crawling up his side.

It was… strange, almost like an itch inside his skin, but - not quite. He couldn’t pin down the feeling, exactly, but he wanted it gone, and he glared up at Gabriel.

“What are you doing?”

“Who, me?” Gabriel asked innocently, expanding his lollipop to the size of a dinner plate. “Nothing. Problem?”

A laugh slipped out of Kevin’s mouth and he finally realized exactly what word he was looking for - it tickled. The sensation that was snaking up his sides and over his ribs and stomach _tickled_ , and he laughed harder, wrapping his arms around his stomach though it did nothing to stop the tickling; if anything, the feeling got even worse.

“Stohohohop!” Kevin exclaimed, head falling forward onto the table as he shook with helpless laughter. “Plehehehehease, I knohohohohow you’re dohohohoing thihihihis!”

“You got me,” Gabriel replied, flopping back-first down onto the table dramatically. “Alright, I’ll stop.” Kevin almost thought it was too easy - and he was proven right when a second later Gabriel continued, “I feel like I need to finish this first, though,” and he gestured to his lollipop.

“Nohohohohoho!” Kevin protested, already feeling breathless. “That’ll tahahahake _forehehehever!_ ”

“Nah, shouldn’t be too long. Besides, you don’t laugh enough. This is for your own benefit, really,” the archangel declared sagely, slowly and deliberately giving the lollipop one lick.

Kevin was never, ever leaving himself alone with Gabriel ever again.


	4. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, High School AU.

On the screen another hapless character was being eaten alive by a rabid clown. Or maybe it was a zombie, Gabriel couldn’t actually tell. He felt Sam flinch and he looked down at his boyfriend, curled up against his side with his face buried in Gabe’s thigh. “So - is it the zombies, or the clowns?” he asked. Sam looked up just long enough to glare at him.

“Clowns,” he muttered. “I _hate_ clowns. I hate horror movies. Who puts zombies and clowns together in the same movie?” He twitched even closer to Gabriel, whose arm around Sam’s waist wrapped a little tighter. Sam ducked his head back down when more screaming emanated from the speakers, so Gabriel started rubbing slow, soothing circles on his stomach. Sam flinched again - but this time Gabriel could tell that it wasn’t because of the movie.

He leaned closer to Sam with a smirk and said, “Want me to take your mind off the clowns?”

Sam looked at him questioningly. “How do you - AH! Hahaha, Gahahahabe, w-whahahat are you dohohohoing?” Sam asked, breaking into giggles as Gabriel’s fingers turned into claws that spidered across his belly. He giggled harder when Gabriel started pinching the extra-sensitive skin around the rim of his belly button. “ _Gahahahabe!_ ”

“I’m distracting you Sammy,” Gabe said with a grin. “But I don’t think it’s working - maybe I need to try a new spot. How about here?” Sam squealed and burst out laughing as Gabriel’s hands traveled up his sides and under his arms. “Yup, this looks like a good spot.”

“Gahahahabe, come ohohohohon!” Sam pleaded, trying to squirm away from Gabriel’s wriggling fingers. “Thahahat tihihihickles!”

“That’s the whole point, Sam,” Gabriel teased. His fingers wiggled a little more rapidly as he hummed and said, “This _is_ a good spot, but I don’t think you’re distracted enough yet. Maybe if I tickle down here-” He grabbed onto Sam’s kneecaps and his boyfriend was lost to silent, helpless laughter as Gabriel tweaked at all the hypersensitive areas around and behind his knees. Gabe laughed. “Jackpot!”

Sam could only wheeze at him, face slowly turning redder. Not wanting to torture him too badly, Gabriel said, “I _guess_ you’re sufficiently distracted.” As soon as he let go of Sam’s knees the taller boy curled up into a ball and gasped for air. One he regained his breath he threw a punch at Gabriel’s stomach.

“Hey!” Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing Sam’s wrist and holding it above his head. “What was that for?”

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Sam asked, still sounding rather winded.

Gabe smirked. “Well, you’re not scared anymore.” Sam just gave a breathless chuckle.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said fondly, before reaching up with his free hand and pulling Gabriel in for a kiss. “And I’m _so_ going to get you back.”


	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastriel (Sam/Castiel/Gabriel).

Sam combed his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers, carefully straightening them out before starting to massage his fingers into the upper edge of one of his wings. He looked over to see that on the other side of the bed Cas was doing the same, gently kneading at one of Gabe’s wing joints.  
  
Lying facedown on the bed, Gabriel murmured contentedly and Sam smiled. He never grew tired of Gabe’s wings. They were huge, all six of them, the outer pair the largest with the two inner pairs each slightly smaller. They were a golden-tinted yellow-white, and so soft to the touch that Sam just wanted to bury his face in all of the fluffy, downy feathers.  
  
He loved Castiel’s just as much, of course. They were beautiful, dark and magnificent with dark purples and greens and blues spread throughout the midnight back, and Sam loved it when they wrapped around him while they were lying in bed, when they would reach out to knock Gabriel on the head every time he was being particularly annoying, when he and Gabriel teamed up to ambush Cas and tickle his wings until the other angel was hiccuping with laughter and begging for them to stop. But where Castiel manifested his wings rather frequently - around the two of them, at least - Gabe was slightly more reserved.  
  
Continuing to run his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers, he slowly made his way down to the base of the archangel’s wing. When he began to rub his fingers over the soft, downy feathers, Gabriel’s wings twitched. Sam grinned and repeated the action until Gabriel giggled quietly.  
  
“Is something funny, Gabriel?” Castiel asked calmly. When Sam glanced to his right he saw that Cas’ hands were tangled in the large feathers at the tip of Gabe’s wing.  
  
“You knohohow what’s funnehehehey,” Gabriel muttered, all six wings twitching again when Sam scritches at the joint connecting one of Gabe’s wings to his back. “Sahahaham!”  
  
Sam grinned, thinking back to what Cas had divulged to him regarding the more sensitive parts of Gabriel’s wings earlier that day. “We’re just trying to help you relax,” he said, wiggling more than rubbing at the base of Gabriel’s wing. Gabriel giggled again.  
  
All of a sudden Castiel reached under Gabe’s smallest wing and began tickling the soft, vulnerable underside, and Gabriel shrieked, immediately dissolving into helpless, uncontrollable laughter. Taking that as his cue, Sam dug his fingers into the base of Gabriel’s wings. The archangel just squealed and laughed even harder.  
  
They lasted for all of five minutes before Gabriel turned the tables, pinning them both down on the bed and using his wings to tickle Sam’s belly and Castiel’s ribs. Eventually they found themselves in a giggly heap on the bed, arms and legs all tangled together with one of Cas’ wings and three of Gabriel’s stretched out and both overlapping in the middle of the bed to lay on top of Sam, who could not have been happier.


	6. Ticklish Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamBenny.

“But-”

“No,” Benny says, giving Sam a firm but gentle push so that he falls down onto the couch. “You get some rest sugar, I think I can handle makin’ dinner on my own.”

“I just wanted to help,” Sam mutters, already curling up into a more comfortable position and leaning his head back.

“Maybe I’m tryin’ to avoid that,” Benny teases. “I’ve seen your cooking.”

Sam huffs and swats at Benny’s arm. “Fine then, go make me food,” he says with a grin, scooping up the tv remote as Benny heads into the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for Benny to get the stove going and throw a quick meal together, with some of Sam’s favorites after the long day that he’s had.

When he returns to the living room to let Sam know that dinner is ready, he finds that the television is on but Sam is lying sprawled across the couch, breathing slowed and eyes closed. Benny goes up behind the back of the couch and runs his hand through Sam’s hair. “Wake up, sugar. You gotta eat.” When Sam grumbles and turns away, Benny chuckles and moves to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

“‘Course, I can help you out if you need a little motivation.” The corner of Sam’s mouth twitches upward in an almost-smile. Benny leans forward and touches his mouth to Sam’s arm, leaving a trail of kisses from his elbow to his wrist. Then he takes advantage of Sam’s ridden-up shirt by placing a kiss on his side.

There’s a giggle, and then another when Benny repeats the action. He grins. “Something the matter, sugar?” he asks, purposefully rubbing his beard against Sam’s skin on the next kiss.

“You- Beheheheny, that tihihihihickles,” Sam protests weakly, still not moving from his spot on the couch.

“You mean this tickles?” Benny tugs up Sam’s shirt and peppers kisses all over his stomach, and Sam breaks into giggles that turn to real laughter when Benny blows a raspberry over his navel.

“Yehehehehes!” Sam snorts and scrunches up his shoulders when Benny goes to nuzzle his neck. “Fihihihine, I’m awahahahake alreheheheady! Can wehehehe gohohoho eat?”

“Eh, I guess so,” Benny says, giving Sam one last kiss on the lips before letting him up off the couch.


	7. Blankets and Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, High School AU.

“I’m not being ridiculous, I’m being rightfully wary.”  
  
Sam heard his boyfriend snort from somewhere to his left. “You know, when you say that it _almost_ makes me feel like you don’t trust me.”  
  
“The last time you blindfolded me I ended up tripping and falling into a pond,” Sam pointed out, feeling a rush of warm summer breeze as he was guided outside.  
  
“Oh, ye of little faith. Stop worrying so much. Besides - we’re here!”  
  
Sam yelped when the hands that had been leading him around by the shoulders abruptly shoved him forward, and he fell face first onto a soft, cushiony surface that was covering the ground. He groaned, pulling the bandana away from his eyes. As he tried to orient himself he heard Gabriel say from somewhere above him, “Is this the best date ever or _what_?”  
  
“Or what,” Sam muttered, sitting up as he realized that he was sitting in an inflatable kiddie pool filled with pillows, blankets, comforters, and throw pillows from the Novaks’ house. “Gabe, what-” He oofed when Gabriel collapsed on top of him and elbowed him in the stomach before rolling over to lie next to him in the sea of blankets and pillows.  
  
“Now, if you can just hold off on the praise for a second, I’m sure you’re dying to know what was going through my mind when I came up with this brilliant sixty-seventh date idea.”  
  
“Yeah, I would,” Sam said, poking at the air-filled rim of the pool before flopping back and staring up at the star-filled sky. “Also, how do you know this is our sixty-seventh-”  
  
“Well,” Gabriel interrupted. “You never shut up about how much you love nature and how you wish you could stargaze more, and this was the perfect way to spend a night surrounded by stars and nature without having to set up a tent or go hiking!”  
  
“We couldn’t possibly be any more surrounded by nature,” Sam replied sarcastically, looking pointedly around at the rusted swing set, pile of old tires, and various dog toys that filled Gabriel’s backyard.  
  
Gabriel scowled playfully and rolled back over, draping himself over Sam’s left side. “Shhh, you know you love me. Just admit that this is the best sixty-seventh date you’ve ever had.”  
  
“Considering this is the only sixty-seventh date I’ve ever ha-ah!” Sam burst into giggles as Gabriel dug wriggling fingers into his sides. With one hand pinned under his boyfriend’s body, Sam used the other to push weakly at Gabriel’s shoulder. “Gahahahahabe, quihihit tihihihickling me, you’re thehehehehe wohohohohorst!”  
  
“I think you mean the _best_ ,” Gabriel corrected, giving Sam’s belly a few more pokes before clumsily clambering off of Sam and lying back to look at the stars. Sam stuck his tongue out and turned his gaze to the sky as well. It was… surprisingly peaceful. Comfortable, too. Sam didn’t mind the prospect of staying outside all night.  
  
Although. “This is a pretty great sixty-seventh date; the only thing that could make it even better is a little _revenge_.” Gabriel’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously as Sam pinned him to the ground.  
  
“No- wait- Sahahahahaham!”


	8. Agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debriel, College AU.

“I’m _busy_ Gabe,” Dean said, feeling utterly exasperated with his boyfriend. “I’m making… pie.”  
  
“You don’t even have any of the ingredients set out yet,” Gabriel pointed out, pouting at Dean with wide, hopeful eyes. He moved around the counter and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing his chest against Dean’s back. “Please?” he murmured into Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll watch that stupid movie with you tonight if you do.”  
  
“Lord of the Rings isn’t stupid,” Dean muttered, leaning back into Gabriel’s embrace. “And you were going to watch that with me anyway.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gabriel agreed. “But I’d be happier about it if you made me cupcakes.”  
  
“I can’t make cupcakes for you _every_ _time_ I go to bake something!” Dean protested. He flipped around so that he was facing Gabriel with his back to the counter. “Besides, you eat too much sugar as it is.”  
  
Gabriel gasped in mock-pain. “Are you calling me fat?”  
  
“Nah,” Dean said, patting Gabriel’s belly. “Just a little pudgy.”  
  
Gabriel snorted. “Not any pudgier than you, Dean-o.” He poked at his boyfriend’s belly, causing Dean to flinch back.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” he warned. Gabriel grinned innocently back at him.  
  
“Will you make me cupcakes?” he asked, leaning closer to Dean.  
  
Even knowing what was sure to come next, Dean replied, “No.”  
  
“Oh, you’re just asking for it,” Gabriel said, tweaking Dean’s side before digging into his belly.  
  
“Nohohoho I’m nohohot!” Dean cried, immediately breaking down into helpless giggles. “Gahahahabe, stohohohop!” He tried to squirm away, but Gabriel quickly pinned him against the counter.  
  
“Why? This is my chance to convince you to make cupcakes, _and_ to hear your adorable laughter,” Gabriel said teasingly, laughing when Dean let out a squeal as Gabriel’s thumbs drilled into his hips. “I’m pretty sure you couldn’t possible be any cuter.”  
  
“Shuhut up, yohohou _dihihihick_ ,” Dean gasped, finally managing to grab onto Gabriel’s wrists and stop his wiggling fingers. “Fihihine, I’ll mahake your damn cupcakes.”  
  
Gabriel beamed so happily that Dean couldn’t even manage to be angry with him, though he did say a slightly breathless, “I hate you,” as he leaned in towards his boyfriend.  
  
“No you don’t,” Gabriel murmured, right before their lips met in a kiss.


	9. Counting Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel, (telepathic) [tiny!ticklish!octo!Cas](http://wordstrings.tumblr.com/tagged/tiny!ticklish!octo!Cas).

Dean isn’t surprised when Cas scrambles up on the bed. It seems as though he spends every other night in Dean’s room, or in Sam’s when he isn’t around. He’s even less surprised when the little octopus creeps up onto his bare shoulder, because it’s one of his favorite places to be. The others are Dean’s hair, which he loves to sit and tangle his tentacles in, and his belly. When Dean asked about that one, Cas had replied that his stomach was soft and warm and comfy, like a pillow. If anyone else called him soft Dean thinks he would be offended, but the octo had said it so wide-eyed and earnestly that he really can’t mind.  
  
He gives Cas a smile before turning back to his book, one that he’s actually reading for fun, for once. Cas peers curiously at the title before making his way down Dean’s torso to settle on his belly. He stops right in the center and flops down with a content coo, one of his tentacles slipping into Dean’s navel and making him hold back a laugh. “Stop it, that feels funny,” Dean scolds, though Cas looks too tired to care. His torso is curled inward and each of his tentacles are curled up into small balls, and he’s so damn cute that Dean just chuckles and gives Cas a little head rub. He purrs, but hooks his tentacle tighter around the lip of Dean’s belly button when he tries to pull it away, so Dean sighs and resigns himself to being tickled a bit for the foreseeable future, since Cas’ tentacles tend to twitch when he’s sleeping.  
  
The evening flies by, and Dean is seven more chapters into his book when Cas stirs awake. He pouts when he sees Dean is still reading, before looking around for something else to entertain him. Dean is flipping to the next page when he feels a gentle poke on the side of his stomach, right below his ribs. Another poke, and another, and Dean looks down. Cas is crawling over his belly and poking at it intermittently. Dean watches him for a few minutes, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth from the light, ticklish touches. When Cas gets closer to his navel Dean has to bite his lip to hold in a giggle. “Cas, what’re you doing?”  
  
 _Counting freckles_ , Cas tells him distractedly, and Dean can never not be amazed by how well Cas’ mental voice conveys emotions. He gives a frustrated little whine and wiggles his tentacles around when he presumably loses track after Dean’s interruption. He climbs back up to Dean’s ribs and jabs at a freckle. _Now I have to start over_. When Dean opens his mouth to say that it will take Cas forever to count all of his freckles and that it’s too late for freckle-counting anyway, Cas pokes another tentacle into his belly button and wriggles it around, causing Dean to laugh. _Shhh_.  
  
He sighs, unable to hold back his ever-growing smile. “You’re not exactly making it easy,” he murmurs, nevertheless settling back in and watching the little octo, who actually does look like he’s trying to count each and every one of the freckles on Dean’s stomach.  
  
As Cas continues “counting,” Dean can’t help but wonder if the octopus knows how much his soft, wiggly little tentacles tickle - probably. For such an adorable creature, he can be incredibly devious.  
  
It turns out that Dean can only hold his laughter in for so long, and soon he’s giggling at the touch of each tentacle. “You’re nohohot eheheven countihihing,” Dean accuses, and it’s true. Cas is jabbing at Dean’s belly with four, five, six little appendages at a time, not bothering to aim for the freckles.  
  
 _Yes I was! You have infinte freckles_ , Cas declares smugly, and Dean laughs even harder. Cas gives up at just poking at Dean’s stomach and starts rapidly wriggling his tentacles. Dean is laughing so hard he can’t keep his eyes open and he has to put effort into not pulling Cas away because he just knows that the octo has the widest, happiest grin on his face, because he loves making Dean laugh. The squirmy appendages attacking every possible spot on his stomach is bad enough but when Cas places his little hands flat on Dean’s belly and blows a raspberry - that, even for Cas’ small size, is no less ticklish - he can’t take it any more and he grabs a handful of Cas’ tentacles and scoops him up, dangling him upside down in the air.  
  
Cas gets out one nervous and excited squeal before Dean is wiggling a finger under his arm, and the octo loses it immediately. He’s squeaking and squirming and his barely coherent words are all variations of _please_ and _that tickles_ and _Dean_. Dean laughs, happy and carefree. “I’ll stop after I get my revenge for all your ‘freckle-counting,’” he says, before bringing Cas closer and blowing raspberry after raspberry onto his tiny tummy.


	10. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, Firefighter!Sam, Cop!Gabriel.

“I pretty sure this isn’t what police issue handcuffs are meant for,” Sam said, testing the hold of the cuffs wrapped around the metal bedpost, straining his arms up above his head before looking at Gabriel with a mixture of confusion and apprehension; when he had arrived home from a long shift at the fire station, he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to pin him down and handcuff him to the bed as soon as he took his shirt off.  
  
“What’s the point of being an officer of the law if I can’t use my handcuffs in the bedroom?” Gabriel asked, climbing up on the bed and straddling Sam’s thighs. He raised his eyebrows and Gabriel sighed. “You’re no fun, kiddo. Besides, you don’t need to worry about _that_ right now.”  
  
Sam bit hit lip. “What do I need to worry about, then?” he asked warily.  
  
Gabriel smirked. “See, here’s the thing.” He fell forward, arms folded on top of Sam’s bare chest with his face only inches away from Sam’s. “I know that you took it,” he said, jabbing a finger in Sam’s direction. “And I want it back.”  
  
Sam stared blankly at Gabriel his brain caught up with the conversation. “Wait - this isn’t about the calendar, is it?” Unfortunately, Gabriel’s affirmative expression answered his question. “Oh my god, it is. Gabe, you’re overreacting.”  
  
Gabriel continued as if Sam hadn’t spoken. “So I’m going to make you a deal. You can tell me what you did with it now - and you better not have thrown it away, I already drew little hearts around the edges of the picture - or I can convince you.” Though Gabriel didn’t touch Sam, he wiggled his fingers under the other man’s chin and Sam flinched away, a reluctant smile spreading across his face. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “I have ways of making you talk,” he said in a low, very poor German accent, and Sam giggled despite the jittery ball of nerves building up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Gabriel, I swear, if you tickle me-”  
  
Gabriel cut him off with a buzzing sound. “Nope, not the answer I’m looking for.” In one swift movement he pushed himself up into a sitting position and dug clawed fingers into the taut skin of Sam’s belly, causing him to burst into giggles.  
  
“Gahahahabe! Nohohohoho, dohohohon’t!”  
  
“Just tell me where you put my calendar,” Gabriel replied, hands skittering up and down Sam’s ribs before going back to his stomach to dip a finger into his belly button. “Until then, no mercy.”  
  
Suddenly, Gabriel slid backward to sit just above Sam’s ankles and his hands slipped underneath Sam’s legs, fingers scribbling over the sensitive undersides of his knees. Sam shrieked with laughter, body lurching up off the bed as much as it could with his wrists cuffed.  
  
“ _Nahahahahaha_ , Gahahahabe! Stopstopstohohohohop, _plehehehehease_ , I’ll dohohoho anythihihihihing!”  
  
“Anything?” Gabriel prompted. Sam nodded wordlessly, laughing too hard to respond. After a moment Gabriel pulled away and got up off Sam’s legs to sit next to him on the bed. Sam would have curled up into a ball had he the ability to, and it was a few minutes before he caught his breath enough to speak.  
  
“Gabe, do you really need that calendar?” he asked, still slightly breathless. He flinched away when Gabriel’s fingers wiggled in the direction of his stomach. “I’m not saying I won’t give it to you, just - why can’t we buy a kitten calendar or something, do you really need my fire station’s charity calendar?”  
  
“Yes,” Gabriel immediately replied.  
  
“But I look stupid.”  
  
“You look strong and manly and firefightery,” Gabriel said solemnly.  
  
“I’m shirtless, though.”  
  
“Sam. I see you naked _all_ _the_ _time_. At least in that picture you’re wearing _pants_.”  
  
“I still don’t want it hanging on our _wall_ ,” Sam whined. “Everybody always stares.”  
  
Gabriel grinned down at him. “They stare because you’re a really hot firefighter who does nice things like posing for charity calendars. Come on, Sammy, that calendar gives me an excuse to brag about how amazing you are.”  
  
Sam huffed. “You know, that would have been kind of sweet if you hadn’t just tried to _tickle torture me to death_.”  
  
With an exasperated chuckle Gabriel cupped Sam’s face in his hands and bent down to give him a kiss. “You’re ridiculous,” he said fondly. “And I love you. And _because_ I love you, I want a picture of your ridiculous, sexy, half-naked self hanging in our kitchen.”  
  
Ten increasingly passionate kisses later - and after Gabriel agreed to unlock the handcuffs - Sam was willing to admit that the calendar was hiding under the sink.


	11. Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, College AU.

The muffled tapping of rain on the windows filtered through the layers of blankets over his head. Sam burrowed deeper into them and willed himself to fall back into the quiet, peaceful sleep he had just awoken from, even as his traitorous eyes blinked open. He lay there for a few moments, staring into the darkness and reveling in the warmth of his soft, fleecy cocoon, before he finally noticed the hand on top of his head and the fingers being dragged slowly and gently through his hair.  
  
Sam poked his head out of the blankets, a shiver running through him when the less-than-warm air hit his skin. The first thing he saw was the windows, proudly displaying the gray, cloudy skies and the heavy rain that pounded against the glass panes. The second thing that he saw was Gabriel, sitting on the edge of the bed with a fond, amused smile on his face. “How was your nap, Samsquatch?” he asked, a teasing note in his voice. Sam stuck out his tongue and dived back beneath his pile of blankets, the sound of Gabriel’s chuckles following him.  
  
He huffed out a sigh. “What time is it?” Gabriel paused in his stroking of Sam’s hair, presumably to lean over and look at the clock.  
  
“Two,” he answered. His fingers resumed carding through Sam’s hair. “Were you planning to sleep all afternoon?”  
  
“It’s too cold,” Sam mumbled, trying to pull the blankets tighter around his shoulders. “And everything’s wet and I just want to stay in bed all day.”  
  
Gabriel hummed in thought. “Fair enough,” he said, and Sam felt his weight leave the bed. Sam peeked out from his cover of blankets to see Gabriel stripping down to his underwear.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked, too tired to try and comprehend his boyfriend’s behavior. Gabriel, who was rooting through Sam’s drawers, pulled out a pair of Sam’s fluffiest pajama pants before answering.  
  
“What’s it look like I’m doing?” he asked. He tugged on the pajamas, which were so large on him that they looked utterly ridiculous. “I’m staying in bed all day with you.”  
  
Before Sam could respond, Gabriel climbed onto the bed. “You’re letting all the cold air in,” he whined as Gabriel scrambled over him and yanked off all his blankets.  
  
“Stop complaining,” Gabriel retorted, spreading the blankets back over them. “Damn, it’s warm under here.” He snuggled up against Sam, chilly toes pressing against Sam’s bare legs.  
  
“Noooo,” Sam whined. “Gabe, that’s _cold_ , you’re making me freeze.”  
  
“Don’t be such a baby,” Gabriel replied. His hands slid up underneath the hem of Sam’s shirt, and when his boyfriend’s icy fingertips pressed into his stomach Sam yelped and pulled away. “Gaaaabe!”  
  
“What?” Gabriel asked innocently. “I’m just trying to warm up.” Sam tried - unsuccessfully - to push Gabriel’s freezing feet and hands away from his skin, finally resorting to tickling underneath Gabriel’s arms, which caused him to shriek and jerk away.  
  
“You monster!”  
  
Sam snickered at Gabriel’s outraged expression before bursting into giggles when Gabriel’s fingers dug into his stomach. “Nohohoho!” Sam cried, squealing as one of Gabriel’s fingers wormed its way into his belly button and squiggled around. He reached out and wiggled his fingers over Gabriel’s ribs, and Gabriel broke out laughing.  
  
“Truce!” Sam squeaked when, not five minutes later, they were both tangled up in the sea of blankets, breathless from so much laughter. When Gabriel nodded Sam pulled him up against his chest, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Can we just cuddle now?” he murmured into Gabriel’s skin, the burst of energy that had come from their brief scuffle fading back into rainy-day drowsiness.  
  
“Sure, Sammy,” Gabriel agreed. He rolled onto his other side, slinging a leg over Sam’s hip and an arm around his chest. Snuggled together, they fell asleep with the sound of rain drumming on the windows.


	12. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel.

“ _Please?_ ”

Dean almost replied before he was assaulted with a barrage of pokes to his sides, and he giggled harder. “Fohohor the last tihihime, I _don’t like roller cohohoasters!_ ” He gave up trying to push Cas’ hands away and instead tried to bent over and protect his stomach as best he could. “Yohohou could juhuhust gohoho by yourself-”

Cas pulled away from Dean long enough to frown at him. “I don’t want to go by myself.”

“Come _on_ ,” Dean sighed with exasperation, rubbing his belly as he straightened back up on the amusement park bench they were occupying. “The rides are like two minutes long, it wouldn’t kill you.”

Cas rolled his eyes - as if Dean were the one who was being unreasonable - and promptly dug his fingers back into Dean’s stomach without warning. “Please go with me,” Cas said, almost conversationally, as if he wasn’t trying to give Dean death by tickling.

“Nohohohoho!” Dean doubled over again, regretting his decision to let his guard down. “Cahahahahas, quit ihihihihit!” He attempted to squirm away from his attacker, determined not to give in. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t long before Cas’ searching fingers located his hips, sending him into near-incoherent fits of laughter.

“Fihihihine, _fihihihine_ ,” he gasped, clawing at Cas’ arms. “Ihihihi’ll gohoho on the dahahahamn rohohoholler cohohoaster with yohohou!”

It isn’t until they get to the front of the line that he starts panicking. Just a little.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asks, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine,” Dean grumbles, a bit less confidently than he would’ve liked. “It’s just - bigger than I thought it would be.” Shortest one in the park his ass. The thing was at least thirty feet tall.

They continued moving up the line - Dean wondering exactly how long it was going to take for the ride to be over once they got on it - when he jumped at a sudden jab to his side. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cas. “That better not have been-” he broke off, barely holding back a giggle as Cas’ finger scribbled at his lower belly. “ _Cas_ , stop!”

Dean blushed when the ride attendant stared at them curiously, but as soon as they climbed into their car Cas resumed tickling Dean. “Whahahahat are you _dohohohing?_ ” Dean exclaimed, shoving at Cas’ shoulder when one of his fingers began wriggling around in Deans belly button.

“Nothing,” Cas said innocently. “You should really be quiet while the ride safety instructions are given.”

“Ihihihi can’t behehehe quihihiet when you’re tihihihickling me!” Dean hissed, though he bit his lip and tried to stay as silent as possible, despite the fingers clawing at his stomach. He was surprisingly successful until Cas’ fingernails scritched at his hips, and he let out a laugh, arms wrapping protectively around his waist. “Cahahas, stop it! It’s bad enough I agreed to go on this stupid roller coaster with you, I just want to get it over-”

He trailed off when he realized that the ride was already moving. At Cas’ smirk he grudgingly muttered, “Nice distraction technique.”

Dean didn’t have any complaints about the hand that held his own in a tight, comforting grip for the duration of the - admittedly rather short - ride.


	13. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean, teenchesters.

“Look, it’s not my fault, and there’s nothing we can do about it now anyway,” Dean says, throwing his bag down on the floor. “Calm down.” Sam slams the door shut behind him and storms into the dingy motel room, throwing himself upon the first bed. He says something, but all Dean can hear is a muffled muttering. He sighs. “Speak up, Sammy.”

Sam rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed, eyes downcast. “I _said_ I don’t _want_ to calm down,” he grumbles. A second later he adds, in a softer voice, “You almost got stabbed in the back and it’s my fault.” Dean shrugs.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been stabbed. Anyway, I’m fine - you’re fine, Dad’s fine, we’re all fine. Doesn’t matter.” Sam’s snort makes clear his opinions on that statement. He looks up when Dean plunks down on the bed next to him.

They sit in silence until Sam says, “I’m an awful hunter.” Dean doesn’t quite know how to respond. Because it’s true that Sam isn’t an incredible hunter, not the way their father is. But he’s learning, and he’s not the worst, and he’s a smart kid who knows his stuff, except Dean doesn’t really do the whole touchy-feely thing. He realizes that the window in which he should’ve said something comforting and contradictory has closed, and Sam’s looking more downcast by the second, so when Dean gets an idea… well, it might not be the best one, but it’ll work.

“Well,” he says. “I think you just need more experience. There are plenty of other monsters out there to kill.”

“Yeah, and meanwhile we almost got killed because I couldn’t handle a ghost.”

“Oh, come on,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like this is the first hunt you’ve failed at.”

“Not helping,” Sam snaps, glaring at his brother. He scowls down at the ground for a moment before glancing up and muttering, “Are you talking about one hunt specifically, or just all of them?”

Dean kind of wants to punch someone - mostly his dad. Instead he says, “Actually, I’m thinking of one monster in particular that you never defeated.” Sam’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Just as he looks ready to ask another question, Dean leans closer and whispers, “The tickle monster.”

Sam’s eyes widen comically and Dean grins, before _pouncing_.

“NO!” Sam shrieks as Dean’s fingers wriggle furiously across his stomach. He falls back onto the bed and pushes at Dean’s shoulders - not that it does him much good, Dean notes with satisfaction. Sammy might’ve gotten bigger than him, but Dean’s still stronger. Of course, it also helps that Sam loses all strength and coordination when he’s tickled. “Dohohohon’t - you _jeheheherk_ , s-stahahahap!”

Dean tsks, moving up farther on Sam’s torso. “I don’t know Sam. If you want to vanquish the tickle monster, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that.” He digs his fingers into Sam’s armpits and his brother laughs even harder.

“Hohohohow do yohohou expehehect me to behehehe able tohohoho - I cahahan’t evehehehen-” Without warning Dean changes tactics, clamping down on Sam’s kneecaps. Sam screeches and is immediately lost to hysterical laughter, which amuses Dean greatly.

“Uh-oh, looks like the tickle monster is winning this one,” he teases, pinching and squeezing at Sam’s knees. Even through his jeans, they’re hilariously ticklish. But Sam’s face is growing redder and Dean can see tears appearing in his eyes so he asks, “Give up?”

Unable to even form words, Sam nods weakly. As soon as Dean stops tickling him he curls into a ball on the bed, clutching his arms protectively around his knees. Dean thinks about getting up and leaving it at that, but then he figures, what the hell. “You’re not an awful hunter,” he says, ruffling Sam’s hair. “You’re actually pretty decent most of the time. And there’s no one else I’d rather have at my back during a hunt.”

He is met with silence, so he clears his throat and says, “Alright, now that’s over-” Sam cuts him off, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist in a tight hug.

“Love you,” he mumbles. “You’re a great brother.”

Dean bends over and gives Sam an awkward but nevertheless sincere hug in return. “Yeah, love you too Sammy.”


	14. No Mojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastriel (Sam/Castiel/Gabriel).

"I was watching that!" Gabriel protested, glaring up at Sam as he made a grab for the remote. Sam quickly jerked it out of the archangel’s reach.

"You can watch Arrow anytime you want, it’s on Netflix," Sam argued. "I want to see this documentary." He used his superior reach to hold the remote up in the air, too high for Gabriel to get to unless he decided to literally climb on top of Sam - which the hunter actually wouldn’t put past him to do. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Castiel sitting on the far end of the couch, looking exasperated with their arguing. Sam winced. A few minutes earlier the three of them had been lying together on the couch, Gabe watching his show while Cas napped and Sam read his book. He hadn’t meant to interrupt their rare peaceful afternoon with a fight over the remote, but he _really_ wanted to see that documentary. Which was something he’d told Gabriel just that morning.

Sam focused his attention back on Gabriel’s attempts to extract the remote from his grasp. “No mojo in the living room,” he reminded Gabriel, who glowered mutinously. He leaned back a bit further and smirked at the archangel before his gaze wandered back over to Cas. Distracted as he was, he didn’t process the wicked gleam in Gabriel’s eyes until it was too late.

"Gabe, wait-" Was all he managed to say before ten furiously wriggling fingers descended on his stomach. They clawed across his skin, poking at his sides and underneath his ribs and inside his belly button. "Stohohohohop!" Sam giggled, attempting to shoved Gabriel aside one-handedly. "Gahahabe, come ohohohon!" He went to bring his other arm down before remembering the remote in his hand, which he tugged back out of Gabriel’s range.

"Give me the remote and I’ll stop," Gabriel said, grinning smugly at Sam. "The sooner the better; I’ve got _all_ afternoon to tickle you.”

"Cahahahas!" Sam begged, still clutching the remote in one hand while he tried to fend off Gabriel with the other. "Hehehehelp mehehehe!"

“Don’t even think about-” Gabriel started, just as Castiel laughed and leaned over to pinch at his shoulder blades.”GAH! Cas, q-quit it!”

With a poorly covered-up laugh, Gabriel turned his attentions from Sam to Castiel, who immediately began giggling as the archangel’s fingers attacked his stomach. Sam, still clutching his sides in a leftover reaction from his previous tickle torture, pushed himself off the armrest of the couch and grabbed Gabriel’s waist, pulling him away from Cas and digging his fingers into Gabe’s stomach as he did so.

Gabriel screeched and flailed wildly, falling off the couch and pulling both Castiel and Sam down with them. From there it turned into an all-out tickle fight as they rolled around on the ground, each poking at any vulnerable bare skin that wasn’t their own. Sam squealed and burst into uncontrollable laughter as hands grabbed onto his knees; from somewhere beside him he heard Gabriel’s laughter, though Sam wasn’t sure whether it was due to his reaction or because Gabe was being tickled as well.

Of course, that was when the wings came out.

"Whahahat happened tohoho nohohoho mojo in thehehe lihihivihihing roohoohoom?" Sam cried. His only response was a faceful of feathers and even more fingers tweaking at his kneecaps, and he dissolved into hysterical laughter.

In the end books and papers lay strewn across the floor, both the couch and the coffee table were knocked over, and Sam and Gabriel needed to spend fifteen minutes grooming Castiel’s already-unruly feathers into a more manageable state.

"That was fun," Cas murmured, shivering as Sam combed through the last patch of wild black feathers. Sam snorted and maneuvered his arms around the angel’s wings to wrap around his waist, burying his face in Cas’ neck.

"If by fun you mean exhausting," he muttered.

Gabriel, leaning against the overturned coffee table, said, “Why not both?” Sam just smiled before closing his eyes and leaning into Castiel’s back. A moment later he felt three soft, strong wings curling around him as Gabe settled in next to them.

Sam yawned, and he felt more than heard Cas’ quiet chuckle. “Mmmm,” he hummed. “Wouldn’t this be more comfortable if-” With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, they were off the floor and cuddled together on the now-upright couch. As Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, he saw Gabriel flipping the television over to the History Chanel.


	15. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel.

Castiel looks inside the library. “Sam?” There is no answer to his call, the hunter nowhere to be seen. He flies into the living room, immediately spotting a large form on the couch.  
  
“Sam?” he calls, more softly. The hunter doesn’t stir, and upon closer inspection Cas can see that his eyes are closed and his breathing is deep. He smiles at the sight of Sam lying sound asleep on the couch. His arms are stretched up above his head, and his bare feet are dangling off over the armrest. It’s nice to see him looking so relaxed and peaceful after all of the hunts they have been on lately.  
  
Castiel goes to stand in front of the couch. He can just barely see Sam’s belly button peeking out from under the ridden-up hem of his shirt. Appealing, especially considering Sam’s ticklishness, but not worth waking the hunter. Cas carefully lifts an abandoned Men of Letters book off Sam’s chest and places it on a nearby table before taking a seat in the chair next to Sam. He grabs a book of his own and settles in to wait.  
  
After about half an hour, Sam shifts slightly and blinks awake. “Cas? What’re-” he yawns. “How long was I out?” Castiel lifts up Sam’s legs and then settles them back down across his lap as he sits down on the end of the couch.  
  
“I don’t think you were sleeping for long.” Sam bends his knees and brings his feet to rest in Castiel’s lap. “Not that you couldn’t use the rest,” he adds, absently rubbing circles on the tops of Sam’s feet. Sam stretches again, his toes flexing against Castiel’s thighs. His eyes begin to droop again and Cas slips his hands under Sam’s feet, gently massaging the bottoms.  
  
A soft smiles starts to bloom on Sam’s face as Cas rubs his thumbs over Sam’s heels; his toes scrunch up tighter and tighter the closer Castiel gets to them. Cas laughs quietly. “Ticklish, Sam?” he asks, purposefully running his fingers directly underneath Sam’s toes.  
  
Sam’s smile widens. “You know I am.” Cas pokes a few of his fingers in between Sam’s toes and the hunter giggles. “Cahahas, that tihickles.”  
  
Castiel persists in wiggle his fingers lightly in the spaces between Sam’s toes. “I don’t hear you telling me to stop,” he comments. When he looks up Sam is grinning at him, a hopeless shrug his only reply.  
  
Cas turns his attention back to Sam’s feet. They’re held taut as Castiel continues to tickle them with his fingertips. They twitch when Cas strokes back underneath the toes before going rigid again in Sam’s attempt not to jerk them away. Castiel looks up and sees Sam biting his lip, staring up at the ceiling. He carefully smoothes his hands over the bottoms of Sam’s feet. “Relax,” he murmurs. Sam obeys for a moment, before quickly tensing as soon as Cas wriggles his fingers under Sam’s toes.  
  
“I cahahan’t,” he protests, smiling brightly. Castiel sighs and reaches up to tweak Sam’s belly button. The other man giggles. Cas catches Sam just barely managing not to push him away. His arms are still stretched out above his head, though Cas can sense him itching to pull them down. Leaning over, he pushes Sam’s shirt up a bit more. Cas begins rubbing wide, soothing circles over Sam’s stomach. The hunter visibly relaxes, a smile lingering on his lips, though the muscles in his stomach twitch each time Castiel’s thumb skims over his belly button.  
  
For a few minutes Cas rubs Sam’s stomach. However, too soon he cannot resist temptation and starts intentionally grazing Sam’s belly button with each new circle his hand makes. It isn’t long before Sam resumes giggling. “Cahas, you’re-hahaha, doing thahahahat ohohon purpose!”  
  
“I’m only trying to help you loosen up,” Castiel says, unable to hold back a slightly smirk when another brush over Sam’s belly button causes the hunter to squirm. “Is it working?”  
  
“Nohohot reheheally,” Sam giggles. He sucks in his stomach as Castiel’s index finger circles his belly button. “Cahahahahas-”  
  
“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to try harder then.” Castiel’s touches quickly turn from soothing to tickling as he scribbles his fingers over Sam’s sensitive skin. “Is this better, Sam?”  
  
“Nohohohoho!” Sam’s giggles morph into laughter and he squirms as Castiel’s fingers dance more and more rapidly over his stomach. “I mehehehean yehehehes! Cahahahas!”  
  
Before Sam can stop him, Cas swoops down and blows a noisy raspberry on Sam’s stomach. Sam yelps and finally yanks his arms down from behind his head. He grabs onto Castiel’s shoulders and Cas lets himself be pulled down to land on the hunter’s chest, their faces inches apart. Sam closes the gap and places a chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips. “You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly when he pulls away.  
  
Castiel smiles back at him. “I love you too, Sam.”


	16. Draw a Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel, College AU.

Dean groaned in frustration and shoved his notes and textbooks aside before flopping over backwards onto the floor. “I hate exams,” he grumbled, slipping his hands underneath his head and staring up at the ceiling. “I hate engineering.”  
  
Though he had a very limited view of Cas, lying at his feet huddled over an astronomy textbook, he could almost hear the other man rolling his eyes. “You love engineering,” he corrected without even looking up.  
  
“Don’t tell me what I love,” Dean muttered petulantly, shoving at Castiel’s shoulder with his foot. Cas retaliated by poking Dean’s bare sole with the writing end of his pen. “Hey!” Dean exclaimed, twitching his foot away. “What are you doing?”  
  
Cas rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked. Then he drew a circle on Dean’s big left toe. Dean struggled not to jerk away from the sudden, ticklish movement of the pen.  
  
“Like you’re defacing the bottom of my foot,” he replied. He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face as Cas added a smiley face to the circle on his toe before beginning to squiggle the pen over the sole of Dean’s foot. “Would you stop it, that tickles.”  
  
Faking a gasp Cas said, “You’re ticklish? I never knew.”  
  
“Shut up,” was Dean’s comeback. “And I’m not ticklish.”  
  
Cas stopped, held the pen still, and stared at him with an expression of slightly exasperated amusement. “Dean. You just said that this,” he drew a swirl on Dean’s heel, “tickles.”  
  
Dean was silent for a moment before saying, “Well, you’re hearing things. Because I’m not ticklish.” He barely refrained from adding ‘so there.’ Castiel rolled his eyes and resumed drawing, this time on Dean’s other, unblemished foot.  
  
“You’re sure this doesn’t tickle?” he asked, a teasing note in his voice. Though Dean could feel a laugh bubbling up in his throat, he shook his head. Cas raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me that thi-is,” he drew the word out as he slowly trailed the pen over Dean’s sole, “doesn’t tickle at all?”  
  
Instead of replying Dean bit his lip and tried not to laugh as Cas pulled the pen across his arch. “You s-suck,” he finally said, clenching his toes as the pen lingered over the arch of his foot while Cas lightly drew random patterns and swirls.  
  
Dean took in a deep breath, and let it back out - it wasn’t until he exhaled that he suddenly noticed the slight ache in his stomach, and he realized that he was tensing his muscles every time Cas touched his foot with the tip of the pen, in an effort to keep himself from laughing. “You’re making my stomach hurt,” Dean complained, pushing up his shirt and rubbing in circular motions over his midsection. He started to relax - only for his muscles to tighten up again when Cas dragged the pen down the middle of his right foot. “Caaas!”  
  
“I’m sure I can help your stomach feel better,” Castiel said, dropping the pen and sitting up with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Dean burst out laughing as Cas leaned over and began wriggling his fingers all over Dean’s stomach.  
  
“Cahahas! Stohohohop, that’s na-AH-ot helping, quihihit ihihit!”  
  
“What do you mean it’s not helping?” Cas asked, grinning down at Dean. “Does your stomach still hurt?”  
  
“Yehehehes - nohohohoho - I don’t knohohow, j-just stohohohohop tihihickling me!” Dean exclaimed through his laughter, pushing at Cas’ shoulders. He yelped and laughed harder when one of Castiel’s fingers located his navel. “Cahahahas!”  
  
“Oh, so you are ticklish,” Cas teased, poking at Dean’s navel with one hand and squeezing his side with another. “That’s good to know, seeing as earlier you were saying the opposite.”   
  
Dean squealed when, moments later, a hand snuck underneath his armpit, and Cas started to laugh. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Dean tugged him down onto the floor and rolled over, pinning Cas in his arms. “Gotcha,” he said triumphantly once he regained his breath, before tipping his head forward to kiss his still-giggling boyfriend.  
  
“Mmmm - we should probably get back to studying,” Cas murmured when Dean pulled away. “I’ve got an exam tomorrow, and you have two.”  
  
Dean hummed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He grinned down at Cas. “But I think I deserve a little revenge first.” Cas screeched with laughter as Dean attacked his ribs with wiggling fingers - but Dean didn’t plan on letting him go for quite a while.


	17. Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel, consent-emphasis.

They’re lying on the couch, cuddled up together with Sam spooning Cas from behind, and Sam is distracting the angel with little kisses on his neck, because there’s no point in paying attention when he already knows that Tiana and Naveen are going to break the spell and live happily ever after. But Cas doesn’t, and when Sam’s kisses continue to draw him away from the movie he whirls around and digs his fingers into Sam’s stomach. He bursts into giggles, squirming and pushing at Cas’ hands and begging for him to stop - only for Cas to immediately comply.   
  
When the angel pulls away, Sam is… surprised. Perhaps a little disappointed - the tickling hadn’t been so bad, and it always felt good to just let go and _laugh_ \- but mostly just surprised. He almost asks Cas if he isn’t aware that protest is all just a part of being tickled, involuntary, a reflex - but then he pauses. Something is tingling at the back of his mind, an answer just out of his grasp. It’s as if he should already know why Cas desisted, but he just can’t put his finger on it. So he waits. And he watches.  
  
It doesn’t take Sam long to realize that Cas is always - well, it takes him a minute to put a word to it. _Cautious_ isn’t quite right, nor is timid; it’s more like Cas is being respectful.  
  
None of it is new, but he never really _noticed_ it before; the way Cas holds out his hand to Sam  and waits for him to take it instead of just grabbing, and how he is always so careful to ensure consent before kisses and sex. Once it comes to Sam’s attention he is hyperaware, finding himself unable to forget about the days where he declines Cas’ touches without any hurt or blame from his lover, the many times Cas asks permission with the expectation that Sam will give an honest reply, the one night that things are getting heavy and Sam asks Cas to stop, and in the blink of an eye the angel is suddenly on the other side of the bed.  
  
He doesn’t know what to think.  
  
But when he does think about he, he realizes that he’s so used everyone else just _taking_ that it’s nice to have someone who asks first, and really listens when his answer is “no” or “stop” or “wait” or “not yet.”  
  
He likes it.  
  
So he takes comfort in the fact that Cas respects his choices, even if they’re ones he doesn’t agree with. He watches Cas, because he doesn’t want to be the only one consenting. He doesn’t brush away Cas’ queries for permission, instead of always saying “yes” he tries to give honest answers, and the next time that Cas starts to tickle him, Sam doesn’t ask him to stop until he really means it.


	18. Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastriel (Sam/Castiel/Gabriel), reverse!verse.

Cas wakes up to tangled sheets, a warm body pressed up against his, and fingers trailing gently across his back, tracing intricate patterns into his bare skin. He doesn’t move because it feels _so good,_ and it’s a thousand times better than the mornings when he wakes up to an empty motel room, Gabriel out grabbing food and Sam busy trying to sort out the mess that is heaven.

He isn’t sure where Gabriel is - certainly not in bed, or he’d be sprawled across the length of the mattress, pressing cold toes up against Cas’ leg - but Sam is there, and that’s enough. The angel no doubt knows he’s awake but they lie in comfortable silence, Sam’s light touch so calming that his eyes flutter shut and he sighs quietly. He can feel himself slowly drifting back to sleep until Sam’s hand moves a bit higher, and while the feeling is still pleasant it’s also significantly more ticklish. He smiles into his pillow and he can’t help the way that his neck scrunches up when Sam wiggles his fingers, or the giggle that manages to escape him.

Another stroke across his neck. “Ready to get up yet?” Sam asks, and Cas feels a pleasant kind of warmth in his chest at hearing the rare, playful note that slips into the angel’s voice. When he doesn’t move, Sam wriggles his fingers more deliberately.

"No, dohohon’t!" Even though Cas doesn’t want him to stop he still can’t help the slightly-panicked plea as he tries to squirm away. "Sahaham, that tihihickles!"

"Good." Sam grins and digs his fingers into Cas’ sides, tickling him in earnest. "Time to get up!"

"Nahahaha, I’m uhahahahap!" Cas giggles, squeaking when Sam flips him over in order to get at his stomach. "Gahahahahabe, hehehelp!"

"He’s out getting breakfast," Sam says, dipping a finger into Cas’ navel and squiggling it around, letting out a laugh at the resulting squeal. "Looks like you’re stuck with me."

Gabriel walks in at the same time Sam’s hands reach Cas’ thighs, and as he shuts the door behind him he says, “You two better not be having fun without me.” Sam stops tickling Cas long enough for him to curl up and roll onto his side, still giggling. When he catches sight of his brother’s smile he is struck once again by how nice this is.

"You’re more than welcome to join us," Sam says mischievously, and he tugs at Gabriel who falls down onto the bed with a yelp.

"Sahahahaham, waha _hahahait_! Cahahahan’t we tahahahalk about thihihis?” Gabriel exclaims, bursting into laughter as Sam’s fingers slip underneath his shirt, targeting his belly.

"But I thought you wanted in on the fun," Sam teases, and he pulls Cas over to join them.


	19. Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd!Gabriel/Geek!Sam in a High School AU.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “What makes Magneto so much better - or worse, I guess - than the Joker?”

“Are you kidding? He’s- Sam- come on,” Gabriel exclaimed, waving his comic book in Sam’s face. “Magneto has gotta be one of the most well-known villains in history! His backstory is complex and engaging, he can actually sustain his own interesting storylines, and he’s not a total stereotypical villain unlike some-”

“Alright, alright, I give in!” Sam interrupted, laughing and pushing his glasses up further on his nose. “You’re such a nerd.”

“I’m not the one who thinks Doctor Doom could actually beat Loki in a fight,” Gabriel muttered. “You- _ahahaha_ , Sahaham!” As soon as Sam placed his laptop on the floor and leaned across the couch to tickle his sides, Gabriel burst into giggles. “Hehehehey!”

“Would you stop arguing with me about it?” Sam asked, grinning as scribbled his fingers over his boyfriend’s stomach. “Besides, I only said that it was _possible_ , not that it would actually happen. You and your comics.” _  
_

"Shut uhahahap, you adohohore mehehee and my- noho _hohoho_ , stohohohopit!” Gabriel curled up into a ball, trapping Sam’s hand between his stomach and knees. “That tihihickles!”

"No way! Does it?" Sam wriggled his finger around in Gabriel’s belly button, laughing at the nervous squeak the action managed to draw out. "I can’t stop unless you let my hand go."

Gabriel bit his lip and reluctantly did so, only to start squirming and giggling once again when Sam immediately resumed tickling his stomach. “Nohoho fahahahair!”

Sam’s hands finally stilled when Gabriel grabbed him by the hair and drew him down into a kiss. “Are you- trying to- distract me?” Sam asked between kisses, a bright smile on his face.

"Is it working?"

"Not yet. I think you might have to - mmmph."


	20. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastriel (Sam/Cas/Gabriel), High School AU.

“Ah!” Sam slipped and barely avoided falling as he sprinted through the six inches of freshly fallen snow blanketing his backyard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas toss a snowball in his direction and he flinched, though it missed by a few feet.

“Missed me!” he called gleefully, watching Cas’ eyes narrow before he took off again, giggling nervously as he dodge between and around trees, Cas right behind him.

“Stand your ground Sammy!” Gabe gleefully encouraged from the porch.

“Shut up!”

Sam almost lost his balance when a snowball hit him square in the back. “Gotcha!” Cas called triumphantly. Shooting a grin in his direction, Sam stopped running and grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball as he turned towards Cas.

Before he could even lift his arm, a cold, hard, wet snowball slammed into his neck, and Sam yelped as some of the icy snow slid down his back. “Hey!”

He was promptly tackled to the ground, landing flat on his stomach with Gabe’s hands pressing down on his shoulders. “Uh oh, tag team!” Gabe exclaimed as Cas dropped to his knees next to them. “Looks like you’re going down, Sasquatch.”

“What- noho _hohoho_!” Sam burst into laughter, kicking out as Gabriel slid ice-cold hands underneath his jacket and began tickling his sides. “Dohohohon’t!” Cas joined in, fingers wiggling over Sam’s neck in a way that had him scrunching up his shoulders, squeaking when the chilly appendages touched his skin. “Ihihihit’s _cohohohohold_!”

“What’s cold?” Cas asked teasingly. “You feel nice and warm to me.”

“ _You’re_ cohohohold! Thehehehe snohohow’s cold! _Eheheheverythihihing’s_ cold!”

“Oh no! Cold snow? Preposterous!” Gabe said as his fingers crawled further up Sam’s back.

Sam squealed when his icy fingers scribbled over his previously-warm skin. “Stohohop! You wihihihin, you win, lehehet me gohohoho!”

Gabe whooped, and swooped forward to plant a kiss on Sam’s head. “Hear that, Cas? Mission: Giggles was a success!”

Sam shook his head, unable to wipe the grin off his face as Cas and Gabe stood before pulling him to his feet. “Dork.”

“You love it,” Gabe said unapologetically. “Let’s go warm up, I’m freezing!”

“You’re not the one who’s covered in snow,” Sam said, slipping his mittened hand into Cas’ and doing the same with Gabe. “Jerks.”

“You can be in the middle of our snuggle sandwich,” Cas offered. Sam shot him a smile, shivering slightly as they walked towards the house.

“Throw in some hot chocolate and it’s a deal.”


	21. HG vs. HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Kevin. (I'm too lazy to post the prompts on here, but these can all be found on tumblr!)

“The Hunger Games is definitely better.”

“Yeah right! The Hunger Games might have been good, but Catching Fire and Mockingjay didn’t live up to it. Each of the Harry Potter books is progressively better than the last, and besides, it’s a classic series. I doubt The Hunger Games is really going to resonate as much with anyone a few decades from now.”

“But The Hunger Games is so much more realistic and mature, and it sends a clear message about fighting against the forces of evil!”

“And what, Harry Potter doesn’t have anything to do with fighting evil? Hello, the _potential destruction of the wizarding world_. Not to mention that unlike The Hunger Games, Harry Potter actually had good villains.”

“Are you forgetting about President Snow? What about the Capitol!”

“The Harry Potter series has villains that are fleshed out and despicable, like Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Umbridge. The Capitol is just-”

“Okay, _seriously_.” Dean glared across the room at Sam and Kevin, who halted in their argument. “This is ridiculous. _You_ -” he jabbed a finger towards Sam, “Shut up about Harry Potter, God knows I hear enough about it already. And _you_ -” he turned to point at Kevin, “Just give it a rest with The Hunger Games.” He glared at them another second before muttering, “Nerds. They’re both crap series anyway; Lord of the Rings is obviously the best.”

Sam frowned and Kevin’s eyes widened.

“He didn’t.”

“He did.”

“Get him?”

“Get him.”

“What are you-” Dean grunted when Kevin and Sam tackled him off the couch and onto the floor, Sam pinning his arms above his head while Kevin sat on his legs. “What the hell? Get off me!”

“I don’t think so, Dean,” Kevin said. “Regardless of which one’s better, Harry Potter and The Hunger Games are both awesome.”

“So take back what you said before we make you,” Sam finished.

"What? No." Dean glanced between the two of them, looking apprehensive. "Let go of me."

Sam shook his head. “Well, it looks like we’ll just have to convince you to take it back.”

"Convince me," Dean repeated warily. "How?"

Sam only wiggled his fingers teasingly. “No!” Dean exclaimed, trying to tugs his wrists free. “I’m gonna kill both of you, don’t you da-” He broke off as soon as Kevin started squeezing at his sides, biting his lip to keep in laughter. “S-stop!”

“You know how to make it stop,” Kevin said, switching to Dean’s stomach.

Dean managed to keep from laughing until Sam suddenly began tickling his exposed underarm, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Nohohoho! I hahahate you, quihihit ihihit!”

“Not until you say it,” Sam said with a grin. “Who knows how long that’ll take. Good thing I know a _lot_ of other places that you’re ticklish.”

“Fihihihine!” Dean cried. “I tahahake it bahahack!”

“Take what back?” Kevin asked, snickering when a poke to Dean’s belly button resulted in a loud snort of laughter. “Be specific.”

“You knohohow whahat, asshohole! They’re both greheheat series, nohohow lehehet me gohoho!”

Sam and Kevin exchanged a look, and they both shrugged. “I guess that’ll do,” Sam said, releasing Dean’s arms. As soon as he did Dean shoved Kevin away and scrambled into a sitting position, glaring at them.

“You guys suck,” Dean muttered, before threatening, “You can bet I’m going to get you back for that.”

“That sounds like our cue,” Kevin said nervously, jumping to his feet. “Sam, shouldn’t we go do that… thing?” He and Sam both jumped to their feet and raced out of the room, Dean right behind them.

“Get back here!”


	22. Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse!verse Sastriel (assuming you know what that is by now).

“It’s too tall,” Cas decides, looking down at the star in his hand before frowning up at the very top of the evergreen tree, too far away for even him to reach.  
  
Gabriel scowls at him and continues to struggle with the long string of lights in his hands - Cas chooses not to bring up the fact that the lights are wrapped around Gabriel as much as the tree - as he snaps, “It’s a little late for that _now_ , don’tcha think?”  
  
A soft huff draws their attention over to the couch, where Sam is perched on the armrest with an amused smile gracing his lips. “Would you like some help?” he asks Gabriel, who groans when he realizes that he’s completely tangled up in the Christmas lights, and the tree along with it.  
  
“ _No_ ,” he says, “I’m good.”  
  
“There’s no need for you to be so rude,” Cas tells him. Gabriel scowls and attempts to pull away, almost knocking the entire tree over before trying a different approach. He manages to get one hand twisted up in the wires above his head, and the other along with it when he tries to rectify the situation.  
  
“This could be the start of a porno,” he says thoughtfully, leaning back into the branches, “If I were naked and you were both wearing sexy Santa suits.”  
  
Cas rolls his eyes. Sam looks even more amused, though he pointedly directs his question towards Castiel when he asks, “Would _you_ like some help?”  
  
Gabriel snorts. “What’re you gonna do, fly up to the top of the tree?”  
  
“Of course not,” Sam says reasonably. “I’m going to stand on my toes, which will likely be successful considering I’m eight inches taller than you and five inches taller than Cas.” He plucks the star from Cas’ hand and ignores Gabriel’s muttered ‘ _I’m not short, you’re just a freak_ ’ as he easily places the star on the top of the tree.  
  
“I hate both of you,” Gabriel says. “Will you just help me with this?”  
  
“Oh, now you want help?” Cas teases, not above letting his brother suffer a bit longer. “I thought you were ‘good’.”  
  
“Screw you, Cassie.”  
  
“Should we help?” Cas asks Sam, already going over to tug at the lights wrapped around his chest. “Though who knows how long it’ll take.”  
  
The angel shrugs. “I guess so. Take the moral high ground.” He joins them and begins working on one of Gabriel’s wrists.  
  
“So I’m the moral low ground?” Gabriel grouses. “I revoke the Christmas presents I got for you two, you get noth- eep!”  
  
Cas looks over to see Sam smirking, his hand hovering over Gabriel’s underarm. “You’re revoking our presents?” he asks, leaning in a bit closer. “That’s not very nice.”  
  
“Maybe not all your presents,” Gabriel backtracks nervously. “No. I swear I’ll kill you both if you- you know-”  
  
Sam turns to Cas and asks, “What’s he talking about?”  
  
“Hmm… I don’t know- what’s that word again?” Cas muses, his fingers sliding down from Gabriel’s chest to drum against his belly. “Giggling?”  
  
“It involves giggling,” Sam says slowly. “But that’s not it…”  
  
“You su-”  
  
“Tickling!” Cas announces, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s belly and grinning at the shriek it results in. “That’s the word.”  
  
“Ihihihi- _Nohohohoho_ , gohoho awahahay!” Gabriel laughs, trying to avoid both Sam and Cas’ wriggling fingers though his limited range of movement doesn’t quite allow it. “Stohohohop!”  
  
“Why? You’re the one who brought it up,” Sam says playfully, scribbling his fingers over Gabriel’s neck.  
  
“Nohohoho, you stahaharted it!” Gabriel protests. He laughs harder and jerks away when Cas pokes a finger in his belly button. It imbalances the tree enough that it topples over, knocking Cas and Sam down with it.  
  
Cas thinks that he shouldn’t be surprised when a second later they’re all entangled together on the floor, with Gabriel free of the lights that are now wrapped perfectly around the upright tree, which suddenly looks like it came out of a Christmas catalogue.  
  
“You- seriously? You could’ve just done that in the first place!” Gabriel cries, smacking Sam’s shoulder. He squeaks when Sam flips him around, pinning him to the floor. “Wait, mercy!”  
  
Sam grins at Cas, who immediately smiles back. “You can help.”  
  
“No! You guys, wahahahahait!”


	23. Cutest Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, High School AU, confessions of feelings as per request.

“‘Cutest Couple’?” Sam exclaimed, shooting his best friend - _not_ boyfriend, regardless of how much Sam may or may not have thought about it - a part-surprised, part-nervous look. His yearbook lay flat on the bed in front of him, open to the ‘School Superlatives’ page. “‘ _Cutest_ -”  
  
“You know,” Gabriel said, lying on his back at the foot of the bed with his DS held above his head, punching away at the buttons, “The caption’s not gonna change no matter how many times you keep saying it.”  
  
“But? But we’re not!” Sam sputtered, blushing irrationally. He rubbed his thumb over the picture again; a photo of them together at prom was sitting above the words _Cutest Couple_ , and Sam couldn’t help but wince at how ridiculous he looked in his borrowed suit. Thankfully, it looked like the pink heart border was specific to Sam’s yearbook, most likely a hand-drawn addition from Dean.  
  
Gabriel rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. “You know, I’m a little hurt right now Sasquatch. Would it really be so awful to date me?”  
  
“No! What? No! I mean… it’s just, we’re not together. So.” Sam felt like his cheeks were on fire.  
  
“You sure?” Gabriel asked, eyebrows raised. He stood up and walked across the bed before dropping down so close to Sam that they were nearly in each other’s laps. “Because I think I would be an awesome boyfriend.”  
  
“Um.” Sam leaned back when Gabriel moved closer. “Uh. I-”  
  
Gabriel suddenly grinned and all but jumped on top of Sam, then began to tickle him. Sam shrieked and flailed, almost punching Gabriel in the face. “Gahahahabe! Whahahat the hehehehell?”  
  
“Could you _be_ any more awkward, Sammitch?” Gabriel asked with an eye roll, seemingly unaffected by Sam’s wild laughter. “Look, admit that I’m incredible and you’d be lucky to date me, and I might be able to temporarily forget that you’re such a freak.”  
  
“I’m nohohoho-” Sam broke off, trying to squirm away from Gabriel’s fingers wriggling over his stomach. “Nohohoh, fihihihine! You’re greheheheat and I’d behehehe lucky tohohoho dahahate you-”  
  
“Close enough,” Gabriel conceded, grinning down at Sam. Sam grinned back, but as he caught his breath he realized that Gabriel hadn’t moved from his position lying on top of Sam, and he bit his lip. “You know,” Gabriel said, still smiling. “I’d be pretty lucky to date you too. If you wanted to do that.”  
  
“Yeah?” Sam could feel his cheeks growing hotter even as his own smile returned. “I mean, we’re already best friends. I guess it wouldn’t be that much of a change.”  
  
“Right?” Gabriel agreed, reaching down to lace their fingers together. “We’d just need to add, like, kissing and stuff. And apparently we’d make a cute couple.”  
  
“No, really?” Sam grinned as he tugged Gabriel down a bit closer. “You know, maybe we should practice that kissing thing.”  
  
“We could totally do that.”


	24. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenchesters.

Sam startled awake, and it took him a few moments to process that he’d been hit in the head with a pillow. He heard Dean’s laughter filtering over from the other side of the motel room as his brother called, “Get up Sammy, you’re gonna be late for school!”  
  
He groaned and rolled over, grabbing his watch from the bedside table. When he saw what time it was, he jumped out of bed. “Really, Dean? Would it have killed you to wake me up earlier?”  
  
“Yup.” Sam yelped and brought his hands up to catch the paper bag Dean tossed his way. “Made you lunch.” On the side Dean had scribbled ‘Samantha’ and doodled a few hearts.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and slipped the lunch into his backpack. “Jerk.”  
  
“Bitch.” Dean came up behind Sam and held the door shut before he could leave. “You’re not seriously wearing that to school.”  
  
Sam frowned and glanced down at his sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. “I’m wearing clothes, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
Dean gave him a semi-gentle smack to the head. “It’s cold out, loser. Put a coat on.”  
  
“It’s not even winter yet!” Sam protested, trying to dodge his brother and pull the door open. Dean caught him around the waist and snagged his coat from the nearby table, then tried to shove one of Sam’s arms into the coat. “Dean! I’m not _five_. You can’t force me to wear a coat, stop it.”  
  
He tried to shove Dean away and only succeeded in pulling them both down to the floor where they landed in a jumbled heap before Dean rolled on top of Sam, pinning him to the ground.  
  
“We’re in Nebraska, Sam. It’s thirty degrees. You’re wearing a coat if I have to make you.” Dean waggled his eyebrows. “And I’m pretty sure I know how to make you.”  
  
“What? No get off of me!” Sam exclaimed, immediately beginning to struggle. “Dean, dohohohohon’t-”  
  
“Don’t what?” Dean asked, digging his fingers into Sam’s stomach with apparent relish. “Keep you from getting frostbite? You’re welcome, by the way. Without me you’d probably freeze to death.”  
  
“You’re beheheing rihihihidiculous!” Sam protested through his laughter, trying in vain to keep Dean’s hands away from his stomach and ribs. “Stop tihihickling mehehehe!”  
  
“ _I’m_ being ridiculous? You know, if you were smart you’d just agree with me. It’s not my fault you don’t have enough common sense to stay warm.”  
  
“It’s barely eheheheven belohohow freehehehezing!”  
  
“I can do this all morning Sammy,” Dean pointed out. “Or you can just do what I tell you.” His wriggling fingers moved over to Sam’s sides and Sam laughed even harder.  
  
“Fihihihihine! I’ll wear thehehehe stupid cohohoat, just lehehet me gohoho!”  
  
He hardly had time to take one laughter-free breath before Dean dropped the coat on top of his head. “See,” he said, grinning when Sam sighed and began pulling his arms through the sleeves. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
  
“That was completely unnecessary!”  
  
“Nah, that was totally necessary. Now maybe you’ll remember why it’s important to wear your coat.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m so late now,” he muttered, shooting Dean a glare. His brother just grinned and pulled Sam’s hood down over his eyes.  
  
“Stop bitching, I’ll drive you.”


	25. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel, lazy-sleepy Cas.

"Cas."

"Mmm."

"Caaaas."

"Mmmmmph."

"Time to get up, sleepyhead," Dean says. He shakes Cas’ shoulder and rolls his eyes when the angel pulls a blanket up over his head and ignores him. "I thought angels didn’t even _need_ sleep.”

"But I _like_ sleep,” comes Cas’ plaintive whine. Dean fights back a smile. “It’s nice.”

"You know what else is nice? Breakfast. And it’s your turn to make the coffee. Do you need some encouragement?"

The grumbling, blanket-covered lump stills. “What kind of encouragement?” Cas asks, sounding torn between curiosity and wariness.

Instead of answering, Dean grins and launches himself at Cas, attacking the general area of his stomach. For a moment Cas is frozen in surprise; then he begins to giggle and squirm, though the blankets drastically impede his movements. “Dehehehean! Nohohoho, it’s too early-hehehehe fohohor tihihickling!”

"I don’t know what you mean, angel," Dean says, really digging into Cas’ ribs now that he’s satisfied that he’s found them. Even through the blanket, it apparently tickles quite a lot as Cas is giggling uncontrollably. "It’s never too early for tickling."

"Yohohohou-" Cas squeaks when his squirming nearly sends him off the bed, though Dean catches him before he can tumble down onto the floor. "Alrihihight, I’m uhahahap!"

Dean moves away, and as soon as he does Cas stops struggling - in fact, he stops moving at all. “Cas?” Dean asks, raising his eyebrows. “Do you need more _encouragement_?”

"No," Cas mutters. Quieter, "I don’t know how to get out."

Dean can’t stop laughing while he helps his angel escape from the tangle of blankets, and he can’t find it in him to be too surprised when he’s paid back with a tickle attack to his hips as soon as Cas is free.


	26. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny, Pirate AU.

He reflected later that he should have been paying more attention; instead, as soon as Dean entered his cabin and shut the door behind him, he was shoved up against the wall, a knife pressed to his throat.  
  
Before the man had time to say anything, Dean elbowed him in the stomach, allowing him to break free. He grabbed his sword from his belt and swung it at his assailant. Though he missed, the effort of dodging sent the other man stumbling forward, falling to the floor and taking Dean down with him.   
  
Dean’s hand went to his hip to pull out his dagger until the man lying on top of him took a deep, shuddering breath - as if he were trying to hold in laughter - and Dean heard, in a teasing tone, “Your reflexes are gettin’ a little slow, don’tcha think?”  
  
“Fuck you, Benny,” he snapped. “You’re the one who fell over. Would it kill you to, I don’t know, ask me to train with you instead of attacking me in my cabin like some-”  
  
“Like some pirate?” Benny suggested, chuckling when Dean scowled at him. “Just tryin’ to keep your skills sharp.”  
  
“Get off me.”  
  
“Make me,” Benny said, not moving a muscle. “You know, if I was a stowaway I wouldn’ leave you alone just ‘cause you asked nicely.”  
  
“If you were a stowaway, you’d also be actively trying to kill me right now,” Dean pointed out.  
  
Benny smirked. “You’re right. In the spirt a things, I oughtta make this more difficult for you.” He leaned forward and nuzzled his face in Dean’s neck, and Dean let out a soft squeak before he regained his composure.  
  
“No, stoppit,” he grumbled, trying half-heartedly to shove Benny away before the other man nipped at his neck, resulting in a hitched intake of breath. “I’m throwing you overboard,” Dean declared; he was met with laughter.  
  
“Naw, you’d miss me too much,” Benny said, grinning into Dean’s throat. “You wouldn’ know what to do without me.” He rubbed his face against Dean’s neck, the prickly hairs of his beard tickling Dean’s skin. He managed to draw out a giggle, though Dean bit his lip immediately afterwards.  
  
“Was that a giggle?” Benny teased. “Could this mean that the fearsome pirate Dean Winchester is ticklish?”  
  
“S-Stop it, you bahahastard,” Dean exclaimed, finally giving in to laughter. “Sohohomeone’s gonnahahaha heeheeheear us!”  
  
“An’ you don’t want everyone to know their captain’s ticklish?” Benny asked, pulling away from Dean’s neck only to unbutton his shirt and bury his face in the soft pudge of Dean’s belly. “Hmm. I dunno, I’m havin’ fun right now.”  
  
“I hahahate you,” Dean gasped, cackling when Benny mouthed at his navel, beard scratching over the lower portion of his stomach. “Behehenny, plehehehease!”  
  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Benny drawled.  
  
As soon as he sat up Dean pushed him away, clambering to his feet. “You’re the worst first mate ever,” he muttered, starting to do up the buttons on his shirt. “I’m firing you.” Benny burst out laughing.  
  
“Damn, an’ here I thought I was doin’ such a good job.” Benny pulled Dean in closer and shot him a grin, their faces inches away. “Am I fired from bein’ your lover, too?”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, his stern expression interrupted by the smile twitching at his lips. “I suppose I can keep you on as that.”


	27. Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel, ticklish!Sam

“Ooof!” Sam rolled his eyes and grinned as Cas pushed him down onto the bed, situating himself on Sam’s thighs in order to effectively pin him down. “Someone’s in a good mood today.”

“The weather is great, things have been peaceful lately, we have the bunker to ourselves, and I get to spend the entire day with you,” Cas replied. “Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood?”

“I hope you realize that sounded sickeningly adorab-hahaha, Cahahas!” Sam broke out into giggles as Cas dug his fingers into the hunter’s sides. “Whahat are you dohohoing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Cas asked with a grin, slipping his hands under Sam’s t-shirt to wiggle his fingers over the other man’s bare stomach. “This _is_ how tickle fights work, correct?”

“Tihihihickle fights aren’t supposed tohoho be so one-sihihided!” Sam protested, laughter increasing in pitch when Cas began skittering his fingers over Sam’s ribs. “Cahahahas!”

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to get me back later then,” Cas said, grinning as his fingers spidered back down to tickle Sam’s belly again. “But right now, I’m winning.”


	28. Vital Info.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Sam, and Dean - ticklish!Sam

“What do you mean, Sam’s ticklish?” Charlie demanded, narrowing her eyes at Dean in betrayal. “Why was I never told this vital piece of information.”

“It never came up, did it? And don’t tell him I told you, he’ll be pissed,” Dean replied.

“You mean he’ll tickle torture you,” Charlie corrected, smirking as she reached out to wiggle her fingers over Dean’s side, causing him to jolt backwards and giggle before he caught himself. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, considering how ticklish _you_ are. Must run in the family.”

“Watch it red,” Dean warned, turning his attention back to his cell phone. “And go bother Sam, I’m… busy.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, but got to her feet and headed towards the door, patting Dean on the head as she passed him. “Have fun texting your boyfriend,” she teased.

“Shut up, and stop acting like we’re ten,” Dean called after her. “And he’s not my boyfriend!”

Grinning, Charlie strolled through the bunker, peeking in each of the rooms she passed by as she searched for Sam, intending to assist him with whatever research he was undoubtedly doing. However, when she finally located the hunter it was to see him fast asleep in the library, head bent over one of the enormous bestiaries.

Though Charlie contemplated letting Sam sleep, it would be far too uncomfortable for him to remain there for any significant amount of time - and luckily, Dean had just given her an excellent wake-up tool. 

With a smirk, Charlie crept across the library floor until she was standing behind Sam, at which point she lightly wiggled her fingers over his stomach. “Saaaam, time to get up!”

“Wha-” Sam stirred, sounding vaguely confused and still mostly asleep. “Chahaharlie? What are you dohohoing?”

“What’s it look like, sleepyhead?” Charlie’s fingers skittered across Sam’s stomach and over his sides, eliciting more giggles. “I can’t believe you never told me how ticklish you are, considering how many times you and Dean have ganged up on me.”

“Why wohohould I tehehell you how tihihicklish I am?” Sam giggled, starting to squirm and sounding slightly more awake. “Knohohock it off!”

“Make me,” Charlie countered, continuing to tickle Sam’s, delighted at the increased laughter caused by tickling his ribs.

Still giggling, Sam finally managed to squirm free of Charlie’s grasp and got to his feet, looking decidedly awake - and mischievous. “Oh, I’d be more than happy to make you.”

“Um,” Charlie stammered, glancing toward the door. “Well. Bye!” Laughing nervously, she darted out of the library and down the bunker hallway, Sam right behind her.


End file.
